quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
AIC
AIC is a rogue, dangerous faction of the Central Intelligence Agency. They are one of the main antagonists in the second season of Quantico. Formation Before the AIC was formed, the group was initially an approved black ops division led by Lydia Hall and it was sanctioned by the CIA. The known recruits were Dayana Mampasi, Ryan Booth, and León Velez. The group's main goal was to prevent terrorist attacks against the country. However, rogue operatives infiltrated the black ops program and the black ops division became the AIC. Instead of helping people, this group orchestrated terrorist attacks and assassinations. In JMPALM, Senator Claire Haas mentioned that she inadvertently created the shadow terrorist group of the CIA. She met someone at a bar that got drunk and finally told her that he wanted her to help him establish a black ops division within the CIA. This group eventually turned into a very dangerous terrorist rogue faction composed of former CIA operatives. Hostage Crisis 2018 Prior to the hostage crisis that occurred at the G-20 summit in New York City, Elaine Todd, the former First Lady of the United States, joined the AIC. When Elaine was briefed about the details of the summit, she contacted most of the AIC members, telling them to be present in order to sabotage the event. The final plan of the AIC's mission was to extract the contents from the intelligence drives that were present at the summit. Unfortunately for the AIC, another terrorist group, the Citizens Liberation Front, had secretly been investigating them. Suddenly, masked members of the Citizens Liberation Front took the summit hostage. They demand that the President release a hacktivist and person of interest, Eric Boyer. President Todd complied with the demands of the Citizens Liberation Front but later, it was revealed that Elaine Todd was executed publicly on national television. After the First Lady was beheaded, the Citizens Liberation Front initiated a hostage crisis in order draw out possible AIC agents. However, once the hostage crisis died down, Lydia Hall downloaded the intelligence drives on the internet, which allowed anyone to access them. Two weeks after the G-20 summit crisis ended, former Madam President, Claire Haas mentioned that there were eight collaborators, within the shadow, rogue group, that secretly had involvement within the hostage crisis. She established a covert team that would eventually put an end to the threats posed by the AIC. The task force included Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Dayana Mampasi, Shelby Wyatt and Owen Hall. The group was formerly led by Clay Haas who is a renowned political advisory strategist. Unmasking the Collaborators With the help of Sebastian Chen, the team helped unmasked all the collaborators; Henry Roarke, Alice Winter, Rebecca Sherman, Peter Theo, Thomas Roth, Warren Shepperd, Maxwell Fletcher, and Christian Kelly. Once all of them were revealed, the team then attempted to expose Roarke as a traitor to the United States as a result of his affiliation towards the AIC. The team made a deal with Russian agents to expose Roarke. On the day of the Constitutional Convention in Philadephia, Alex headed into a court room and publicized highly classified intelligence on Roarke's involvement with the Federal Security Service to amend the United States Constitution. Shortly after the publicized scandal, Clay Haas confronted Roarke and told him that his team won. Infuriated by this, Roarke committed suicide. However, it is unknown if the other collaborators were arrested of if the AIC was still existent. AIC Associates * Elaine Todd * Leigh Davis * Carly Klapp * Lydia Hall (disguised as black ops) * Dayana Mampasi (disguised as black ops) * Mike Murray * Ginny Kearns (hitwoman) * Tony Vincent (hitman) * Henry Roarke (collaborator) * Peter Theo (collaborator) * Rebecca Sherman (collaborator) * Alice Winter (collaborator) * Maxwell Fletcher (collaborator) * Christian Kelly (collaborator) * Thomas Roth (collaborator) * Warren Shepperd (collaborator) Known Victims * León Velez * Sasha Barinov * Tony Gomez Category:Season Two Category:Quantico Category:Group Category:Terrorist Group Category:Villains